


Survival Strategies

by moonshinedelirious



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, dom!murphy, imagine, literally just an excuse to write porn, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedelirious/pseuds/moonshinedelirious
Summary: When you are sent to earth with 99 other teenage criminals, you are utterly unprepared for survival on the ground. So you employ the only strategy you know: Sex.Underage warning, cause they're both 17. Tags will be updated as the chapters progress.





	Survival Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, which was written over two years ago. As you can imagine, it might differ in style from the next chapters. This series will basically follow the show plot, but with you in it - and as mentioned in the text, it'll mostly be smut, with some plot mixed in. So yeah, enjoy!

The dropship shook as it entered the atmosphere. You held on to your seatbelts for dear life, even though you were aware that should the ship collide with the ground too fast, they wouldn’t save you. But you held onto the illusion. To distract yourself you looked around the room, scanning all the scared faces around you. That was when you noticed someone staring at you, his stunningly blue eyes fixed to your face. It was a boy, his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. The sweat was the only sign of stress, though. His body was relaxed, leaning against the back of his seat. His calmness distracted you from the ongoing crash as you stared back at him, a playful smile playing around your lips. He was exactly your type. Even though you couldn’t be sure because he was sitting down, he seemed to be well built. As he smirked back at you it sent shivers down your spine. It seemed as if something dark and menacing was hiding behind those eyes. But most importantly, he looked strong.

As soon as you realised that you would be sent to the ground, your mind had started to race. You had no particular talents that would make you indispensable to the group, and you couldn’t defend yourself if anything should happen. Nobody knew what dangers waited on the ground for the hundred, and you were not in the particular mood to escape floating only to be eaten by a radioactive bear instead. So you had decided pretty soon that you would use the one thing you were good at to your advantage: Sex. You needed to find someone strong, someone who could protect and provide for you, and bind them to you with whatever means you could. It seemed as if that plan was already working out, without you even needing to do something about it. The boy had been staring at you before you had even noticed him, so you were pretty sure he would be the perfect target. And it also helped that you found him attractive, and the menace behind his eyes seemed promising. He definitely looked like a survivor.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the dropship, and your body was straining against the seatbelt for a second, before you fell back on your seat. For a moment there was silence. Then somebody screamed.

“We’re on the ground!”

“Listen.” The boy next to you told his friend. “No machine sound.”

“You’re right. That’s a first.”

You snorted at their exchange, but after a second you could hear it, too. Your eyes turned away from the boy to the ceiling, not understanding at first why the ever present humming and beeping wasn’t there. The silence was almost suffocating. Even though you hated life at the ark, the sound of the machines had accompanied you from the day you were born until now. And now, there was only silence.

“We need to open the doors.” Someone shouted, and you forced your eyes back from the ceiling to the people around you.

The boy was still in his seat, but he also had averted his eyes from you. Just like you had, he was staring at the ceiling in wonder, pure awe reflecting on his face. You smiled, and opened the seatbelt, following the example of those around you. Everybody was pressing towards the ladder leading to the lower level now, and you stepped back, not wanting to get trampled by the masses. Also, now that you had found the target for your seduction plans, you were not about to lose him in the crowd. His face dropped to the ground, and he took a moment to observe his surroundings before he, too, unclasped his seatbelt. He slowly stood up, his eyes finding yours. You scanned his form, taking in his body.

As it turned out, you had been right. He wasn’t buff – to be honest, none of you really were. The rationed prison food cancelled out all possibilities of becoming a body builder. But he was well built, despite his obviously thin form. His shirt was soaked with sweat, clinging to every muscle of his body and thereby granting you a pretty good view. Above it, he wore a black leather jacket with spikes covering the shoulders, which blocked your view on his arms.

“Like what you see, Doll?”

Your eyes flicked back to his face. He was watching you with a smirk on his face, one of his eyebrows raised in question. You smirked back, giving him a short nod.

“Very much so.”

He tilted his head, obviously appreciating your bluntness. You watched in fascination at the almost threatening gesture, enjoying his looming eyes on you. It was obvious that he was very sure of himself, but nonetheless you knew you were the one in control. He found you attractive, and somehow you got the idea that you didn’t even have to use one of your usual techniques to plant the idea of fucking you in his head - he got that all on his own. He was about to say something to break the silence, when a commotion started downstairs, drawing your attention.

“We better go check it out.”

 

 

Earth was beautiful. Just like everyone else, you got lost in the magnificence of nature. You’d imagined all trees to look like the holy one at the ark, but god, you had been wrong. The air had a sweet scent to it, and it was filled with so many odours that you couldn’t process them all. The sunlight made everything shine in a golden light, and every few seconds some new wonder drew your attention. But then you remembered why you were here, and you sobered up. Most of the others were still running around, dancing in the sunlight and drowning in the sweet beauty of the forest.

You looked around for the boy from the dropship, and you saw him leaning against a tree next to it, watching you with his arms crossed in front of his chest. When he noticed your eyes on his form he smirked, raising his eyebrow. A playful smile appeared on your face, and you knew exactly what you would do next. It was time to find out if he would live up to your expectations.

The playful grin still on your face, you turned around and walked towards the forest, disappearing between the trees. You made sure your hips were swaying in just the right way, so you knew he’d be watching. When you knew you were almost out of his sight, you let your hand wander over the bark of the tree next to you, before you turned around and send him a suggestive smirk. Sure enough, he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and followed you. You turned around again, walking slowly until you reached a small clearing. You scanned it with a small smile, deeming it perfect for your needs. Behind you, you could hear twigs snapping under the boy’s boots and you turned around, awaiting him with a smile.

He stopped when he reached the clearing, his eyes unashamedly leering at you. Again you noticed the menace hidden behind his pupils and you almost shuddered, but hid it behind your suggestive smile. You wanted him to break the silence first. For a few moments your eyes were fixed on each other, before he finally spoke up.

“What’s your name, doll?”

You let out a small laugh, shaking your head.

“I won’t tell you. You have to earn it, cowboy.”

The nickname made him smile again, and he stepped closer.

“And how do I do that?”

You bit down on your lip, pretending to think about his question for a moment.

“Hm. I’ve got a few ideas.”

He let out a laugh, before he stepped closer again. You knew he was testing your boundaries, that he was still half expecting you to step away. Instead, you took a step towards him, your eyes challenging him to get even closer.

“You like playing games, don’t you, doll?”

You tilted your head, looking up at him through your lashes.

“And if I do?”

Something in him seemed to snap and he almost crashed into you, moving as fast as a pressured spring that had been released. He pulled you into his chest, keeping you close by wrapping his arms around your waist. His eyes were only inches from yours as he stared you down, daring you to look away. But you held his gaze, as you slowly lowered your hands to his upper arms.

“I’m gonna have to earn your name then.” He breathed out against your lips.

His voice was almost a growl and even his eyes were ablaze with desire. There was something animalistic in his gaze, something that resonated deeply within your core. For a second you wondered if you were in over your head, but then the muscles on his arms tightened under your hand and you smirked, digging your nails into his skin.

“We'll see, cowboy.”

A small grunt escaped his lips, before he crashed them onto yours. He wasn’t one of those people who kissed half-heartedly. No, you could tell that every single fibre of his being was brought into the kiss, that his every thought was about you. It was flattering, even though you were slightly taken aback by the force with which he attacked your lips. But at the same time it let you know how much power you already possessed over him, how much he desired you, and the addicting feeling of power surged through your entire body.

You held onto him as you stumbled backwards, pushed by the incredible force he put into the kiss. Your way was blocked when you slammed into a tree behind you. He broke the kiss to attack your neck, covering it with kisses before he sucked at the sensitive skin. You arched into his body and slipped your hand down the back of his shirt, scratching his back with your nails. His right hand travelled down your body, before he grabbed your ass and held you in position between his hips and the tree. A sharp pain interrupted the blur of the moment, and you knew he’d bitten down on your neck. He pulled the skin back a little, before releasing it and repeating the process.

Your breath was heavy now and your heart was hammering in your chest, pumping your desire for him through your entire body. While the nails of your right hand dug into his shoulder, you ran your other hand down his torso. His shirt had ridden up during your kiss, exposing a little strip of skin above the hem of his pants, and you used that opportunity to roam your hand over the muscles on his stomach. He backed off enough to make room for you hand and redirected his lips towards your shoulder, pulling your shirt aside with his lips so he could lick your collarbone.

Finally you had enough of making out. He was an excellent kisser, that much was sure, but you wanted more. With an impatient groan you pushed his jacket off his shoulders and attacked his neck with your lips, determined to leave your mark on him. At first he looked astounded at your action, but then a smirk spread on his lips. His grip on your ass tightened as he lifted you up, while you wrapped your legs around his hips.

Now that his groin was pressed against you tightly, you could feel his bulge beneath the fabric. You rubbed yourself against him, pressing your back against the bark of the tree to keep your balance while he ran his hands over the curve of your body, rising up your shirt with his action. His hands were rough, and you enjoyed the sparks of pain that his nails inflicted on your body as they scratched over your hips. In response, you bit down on his shoulder through his shirt. The growl of pleasure that rolled off his tongue at your action vibrated through your body, your legs tightening around him.

His hands had now reached your breasts, and he cupped them under your shirt, kneading them with his hands. You arched into his touch, lifting your arms to signal him to take your shirt off. He got the message, his eyes fixating yours as your shirt dropped through the ground. You could see the hunger in his eyes as they wandered down your upper body, lingering on the curve of your neck before they stopped at your breasts. He licked his lips, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his face down so it was buried in your cleavage. He wasted no time and began to nibble at the top of your breasts, pulling your bra down so he had access. While he licked and bit at the soft skin, he wasted no time and snaked his hand around your back, unclasping your bra.

His mouth finally reached one of your nipples and he sucked it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Then suddenly he bit down on it, sending white, sharp surges of pleasure through your nervous system. You threw your head back and moaned, feeling his lips twist into a smirk against your skin. With a last lap of his tongue he released the bud, turning his attention towards the other breast and giving it the same treatment. A veil of pleasure clouded your thoughts by now, and all you could think about was enlarging it.

Impatience took hold of you again, and you tugged at his shirt, pushing it up. He let go of you to pull it over his head, smirking at you as he did so.

“I’m sure people have told you this before, but damn, doll, you are beautiful.”

“I know.” You answered, almost surprised at how raspy your voice sounded.

He leaned forward to kiss you again, his hands playing with your breast. When you grabbed his hair to push him closer he pulled back, clicking his tongue. Instead he caught your wrists with one of his hands and pulled them over your head, pressing them against the tree. He kept them there, while he explored your neck and shoulders with his teeth and tongue, making you unable to move. The only thing you could do was rub yourself against the hardness under his jeans, which you did thoroughly, making him moan in pleasure against your skin.

Every time his lips touched your skin it added another wave to the see of pleasure flowing through your body. He left hickeys all over your neck, and when he was done he kept teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue, sending your nerves into overdrive. When he was done leaving marks on your body, he wrapped his hands around your butt, carrying you away from the tree and back onto the clearing. There he lowered you on the forest floor.

You marvelled at the muscles that were illuminated by the soft light of the sun. His pale skin, dampened by sweat, seemed almost silver. The way he looked, hovering between your legs, was absolutely beautiful and menacingly animalistic at the same time and it left you breathless. While you were busy staring at him he wasted no time and ran your hands down your body, until he reached the hem of your jeans. With an impatient growl he pulled them down, throwing them to the side as soon as he got them off. Your underwear quickly followed. Testing your wetness, he slid his finger down your slit. When he found it throbbing and wet, he swore under his breath and dipped his finger inside of you. Your hips buckled up at the sudden contact, at the friction that you had craved for so long and he growled, holding you down with his other hand. You squirmed in pleasure under him as he pumped in and out of you again and again, first with one finger and then slowly adding more.

His pants looked dangerously tight now, and you knew that it must hurt, but he kept holding you down until you came violently, shivering under his hands. Only then did he slip his fingers out of you, putting them up to his mouth. He locked his eyes with you before he sucked them in, lapping up every drop of you that was left on them. Your breath was heavy as you watched him, and even though you already came only seconds ago the sight in front of you only made you crave him even more. With heavy eyelids you stared up at him, your throat to tight to talk. Only a whimper escaped your lips, but he understood.

Still keeping you pressed against the forest floor with one of his hands, he unbuckled his belt with the other one, before he pulled down his pants and boxers. He was too turned on to even bother pulling them further than to his knees, but it was enough. His length sprung free, large and swollen and red with all the blood pumping through it. It didn’t look like he would last long, but after your first orgasm, neither would you. Without hesitation he thrust into you, throwing his head back with a pleased groan as you tightened around him. He filled you up completely, and as he plunged in and out of you, you found yourself digging your nails into the forest ground imagining it was his back.

Your vision was fixed on the muscles of his torso as he moved, and you felt your second orgasm growing when he suddenly spilled inside you, swearing loudly in a dark tone. He kept up his rhythm until you came again, squirming and shuddering and screaming profanities into the sky, before he pulled out of you and slumping down next to you. You both stared up at the clouds chasing each other, while you waited for your breath to slow down again. A smirk appeared on your features as you looked over at him, the knowledge that your choice had been right settling in your stomach.

“So, doll.” He finally spoke up, glancing at you through the corner of his eye. “Did I earn that name of yours?”

You laughed slightly, nodding your head.

“I’m (y/n). Remember it. I expect you to scream it tonight.” You turned to face him with a smirk.

“Murphy.” He retorted, pushing himself up with his elbows, a playful smile lighting up his features. “And I’ll only do that if you scream mine."


End file.
